


Curls

by thewightknight



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi,check out my profilefor where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing. If you liked this, please share! Kudos are love and comments are always appreciated.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114





	Curls

Even after another six thousand years, the sight of Crowley nestled into his side, cheek pillowed on Aziraphale’s chest, would never cease to feel like the most miraculous of miracles.

It was a minor miracle that let them lay so, on the divan in Aziraphale’s study, without Crowley being pressed uncomfortable up against the back or Aziraphale braced precariously on the edge. Just a little nudge to make sure the divan was wide enough for comfortable snuggling.

As Crowley half drowsed, Aziraphale’s hands, seemingly of their own accord, toyed with Crowley’s hair, running the soft strands between his fingers, eliciting a sigh that had a hint of a hiss at the end from Crowley. Not wanting to disturb him, Aziraphale stilled his hand, and Crowley let out a little whimper.

“Don’t stop,” he mumbled into Aziraphale’s waistcoat.

“Well, if it isn’t bothering you,” Aziraphale said.

“It’s nice.”

They continued on in this way in companionable silence for a few minutes before Aziraphale spoke again.

“I do miss the curls,” he murmured, half to himself.

“Really?” Crowley asked, and before Aziraphale’s eyes, his hair began to lengthen, twining around Aziraphale’s fingers and wrapping around his wrist, almost as if the locks had a serpentine mind of their own.

“Oh, that’s nice,” Aziraphale said.

“Not going to keep them. They’ll get in my mouth when I try to eat.”

“Well, we can’t have that, can we?” And then, “But maybe, from time to time…?”

“If you like.”

“I do. I very much do.”

“Well, all right then. From time to time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi, [check out my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/profile) for where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing. If you liked this, please share! Kudos are love and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
